In grinding and/or pulverizing various materials, care must be taken during processing of flammable materials to avoid combustion of these materials. This is particularly true in the grinding or organic materials, such as herbal products, which may require the grinding and/or pulverizing of root and leaf material of various herbal plants, such as ginseng, for example. If during the grinding and/or pulverizing of particular herbal products for later human consumption, if the herbal material is subjected to temperatures that exceed the temperature of combustion, even if only a portion of the material goes into combustion or burns, the entire batch of the material being processed may be so contaminated that it will be unuseable for human consumption. Also, if such herbal material, other organic material, and yet other combustible material, inadvertently goes into combustion or burns during a grinding and/or pulverizing processing, because of dust that normally may be generated, there is an additional hazard of explosion, as well as the inherent dangers of the fire spreading from the equipment, thereby creating an extremely dangerous condition. Accordingly, care must be taken to avoid combustion of flammable materials during the grinding and/or pulverizing of such materials.